Petverse: New Addition
by candy-belle
Summary: How will Puppy react when Randy & John return from their trip, and they aren't alone. Serious Warnings: if you can't cope with the idea of grown men acting as pets - don't bother reading this. Features John, Randy, Hunter, Puppy!Evan  & Kitten! Josh


**Title: **Petverse: New Addition  
>Rating: 18<br>Summary: How will Puppy react when Randy & John return from their trip, and they aren't alone.  
>Pairing: Puppy <em>(Evan)<em>, Randy, John, Hunter and introducing a new character Kitten _(Josh)_  
>Warning: <span>Alternative lifestyle alert! <span>If you can't cope with the idea of a grown men acting as pets - don't read this! Seriously don't bother!  
>Disclaimer: This story is based on characterspeople of WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
>Notes: Continuing the Petverse series - <span>And I do mean that warning! <span>if you can't cope with the idea of grown men acting as pets don't read this xxx As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!).

X x x x x x x x x x

"You're kidding?" chuckled Hunter, shifting in the chair stretching his legs out as he listened to the person on the other end of the call, "Trust him to strike lucky first time." He gave a low rumbling laugh that filled the lounge.

The noise caused Puppy to wake up, the little pet blinking sleepily as he lifted his head off his pillow to look over at his temporary master. Wrinkling his nose as he tried not to yawn, he cocked his head listening to Hunter chuckle some more, enjoying the sight and sound of the big man being so relaxed. Realising that he wasn't going to learn much from Hunter's end of the conversation, Puppy pawed at his pillow, making sure it was all nice and fluffed up. He gave a little sleepy yawn before snuggling back down, sighing happily to himself as he let his eyes fall shut.

"Don't worry," assured Hunter stealing a glance at the now slumbering per, "I won't tell him or ruin the surprise but Randy..." he paused, knowing it was against form to tell another master how to care for their pet but he felt a sudden need to speak up, "...make sure he realises what's happening. If you simply spring this on him it may break his heart."

He paused listening to the response before smirking to himself. With a playful growl in his voice he warned teasingly, "Careful Randy I'm here all alone with that tempting little morsel. Don't make me regret not stealing him away when I had the chance."

Laughing at the string of abuse that was being roared down the line at him Hunter ended the call. Still chuckling at Randy's reaction he looked over at the sleeping Puppy and sighed. He was only half lying. There was a part of him that was really going to miss pet sitting Randy's little submissive. A very large part of him in fact.

X x x x x x x x x x

Puppy was kneeling up on the window seat staring out at the drive. He'd been there for almost half an hour waiting for the familiar truck to pull up. So far nothing had come into view and he was starting to lose faith. While he'd enjoyed Hunter's stay he was missing his masters. He missed the way Randy would stroke his hair before kissing him and the way John would always hug him before laying him on the bed. He missed those little touches that showed him he was so much more than just their shared submissive. He sighed and bent his head down, resting it on his folded paws.

"They'll be here soon," soothed Hunter. He ran a large hand down Puppy's bare back, his fingers tickling him slightly as he did. Wriggling in response Puppy gazed up at his temporary master and sighed.

"You've missed them, haven't you?" asked Hunter nudging the little pet out of the way as he sat down on the padded seat.

Puppy nodded and without thinking he shifted position so he could curl up against the big man, his compact body fitting under Hunter's arm. Brushing a kiss against his forehead Hunter smiled sadly before patting the exposed hip and soothing, "Don't worry. When they get back I'm sure they will make you forget ever missing them."

Puppy didn't reply, he just pressed a soft kiss against Hunter's collar and snuggled in closer, enjoying one last embrace with his temporary master.

X x x x x x x x x x

The moment he heard the engine Puppy was scampering to the front door. Knowing better than to open the door eh waited in a perfect presentation pose – high up on his knees, his hands held behind his back, his hips forced forward showing off his day harness. Keeping his head held high, his eyes were gleaming with delight at the prospect of seeing his masters again. As the door opened he wriggle slightly, barely able to contain his excitement but the joy he'd felt suddenly turned to concern as he realised the two men end ben waiting for weren't alone. In fact they had someone else with them. Someone who seemed to be taking all of their attention. Someone who had so captured his masters' attention they didn't notice Puppy at first. It was only the yelp from the 3rd person that caused Randy to look around and realise Puppy was waiting for him.

With the broadest grin Randy strode across the hallway and without speaking he stroked Puppy's hair before cupping his face and pulling him up for a hard welcome home kiss. It was a kiss Puppy gave willingly, loving the way Randy dominated his mouth. Loving the way the strong fingers tugged at his hair causing just the slight flash of pain as they caught in the longer strands. Breaking the kiss with a growl Randy breathed, "I missed you."

Puppy smiled but he couldn't help his gaze flickering across to the person standing with John, a person who was standing far too close to his other master for his liking. Suddenly realising what he was doing, he bowed his head waiting for a reprimand.

But none was forthcoming.

Instead Randy simply stroked his hair once more before turning around and calling, "John, you going to come say hello to Puppy?"

"Of course," grinned John extracting himself from the other person, "I was just waiting for you to finish."

Randy nodded and stepped back, watching carefully as John closed the space between him and the small pet. Reaching down John pulled Puppy to his feet, his hand cupping Puppy's face, forcing the small pet to look directly at him. With the biggest smile on his face, John let go and then wrapped his arms around the compact submissive and proceeded to hug the air out of him. Laughing as John spun him around Puppy wrapped his legs around Johns' wait clinging to his 2nd master snuggling into the broad form, loving the way John hugged him.

"Isn't that sweet?" growled Hunter mockingly as he wondered into the hallway. He paused then looking at Randy he asked, "So, this is your new pet? He's adorable."

At the question Puppy's face fell and John only just caught him in time as the little submissive released his hold around him.

"Hunter!" snarled Randy glaring at the big man.

"What?" asked Hunter genuinely confused. Then, noting Puppy's reaction, he swore again, groaning, "You hadn't told him, had you?"

"No, we hadn't!" snapped Randy, glaring at the older man.

Puppy gave a little huff as he finally squirmed his way free from John. Staring first at the small figure in the doorway, he ran his eyes over the new pet before turning and looking at his two masters. Trying very hard to stop his lower lip quivering he took a deep breath and tried to work out what was going on. He looked back at the person in the doorway then at Randy and breaking the number one rule of being a pet, he spoke without permission, asking nervously, "Randy? What's going on?"

Randy was at his side in a second. Wrapping his arms around Puppy's shoulder he pulled him closer soothing the worried little pet. Brushing kiss after kiss against the soft hair, he soothed, "Nothing bad. Don't worry. We just got an addition to the family that's all."

"An addition? " stammered Puppy worried that he hadn't been reprimanded for breaking the cardinal rule. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," explained Randy softly, looking at John then at the figure waiting in the doorway, "We got another pet to join us, a pet for John to play with. So that when I want to steal you away and keep you all to myself John has someone to play with." He pulled back and brushing away a tear that had escaped Puppy's lashes, he smiled asking teasingly. "Don't you like that idea – being stolen away by me for an entire night? Just you and me. No one else."

Puppy gave a slow almost shy smile than morphed quickly into a wicked smirk. Giving a happy little yap, the compact submissive dived forward pressing a row of sharp nipping kisses to Randy's jawline. Laughing Randy patted him lightly on the rump ordering, "Enough – behave! You've now got to set an example. You're the lead pet in this household. So you need to show Kitten how to behave."

"Kitten?" murmured Puppy, testing the name on his tongue. He glanced over his shoulder looking at the new arrival in a different light. He smiled. He liked the name, it suited the small man standing nervously in the doorway. He noted the short, spiked hair, the nervous but excited expression, the compact frame, squarer in composition that his own but of roughly the same height. Nodding almost approvingly Puppy decided if his masters liked the new pet then he would as well.

Randy smirked seeing the moment when Puppy accepted the new addition to their strange little set up. Running a knuckle along the edge of Puppy's face, he slid his hand under Puppy's chin and gently turned his face around, forcing the little pet to look up at him as he asked seriously, "Do you think you can do that, Puppy? Can you show Kitten how to be the perfect pet just like you?"

Puppy didn't even think before nodding lapping at Randy's wrist as he nodded, his eyes sparkling with delight. Randy looked over his head at John and smiled. He was rewarded with a massive grin breaking over John's face. Although neither of them said anything if Puppy had really objected they would have seriously considered returning the new pet. But now seeing the way Puppy was staring over his shoulder at Kitten they knew they had made the right decision. Giving Puppy a heavy tap on the rump Randy rumbled, "Why don't you go say hello to Kitten properly. Make him feel welcome."

Puppy cocked his head then seeing the look in his master's eyes he gave a wide grin and nodded. Bouncing over towards the new pet, he made certain to make his day tail swish behind him drawing approving groans from the three masters watching him.

Drawing level with the obviously nervous little new pet Puppy grinned at him and held out a paw. Kitten stared at it then took the hand yelping when Puppy yanked him into a massive bear hug whispering in his ear, "Hiya."

Kitten froze for a moment then melted against him murmuring back, "Hi."

Breaking the embrace Puppy smiled at him and giggled before glancing over his shoulder at Randy looking for a little encouragement. Randy held his gaze a moment then gave a single nod. Turning back Puppy grinned at Kitten and then before the nervous new pet could think, Puppy kissed him.

Randy flicked a glance at John and chuckled. The look on his face was priceless. He was watching opened mouthed as Puppy gently kissed Kitten, the newer pet slowly responding by resting his hands on Puppy's exposed hips, the fingers digging in slightly as the kiss depend.

"Fuck," breathed Hunter shoulder bumping Randy. As Randy smirked at him Hunter shook his head adding, "You know if you ever need anyone to pet sit the two of them…"

"Not for a very long time," rumbled Randy. "But thank you for taking care of Puppy for us."

"Believe it or not it was my pleasure," smirked Hunter winking teasingly at Randy, adding, "You never know I may have taught him one of two new tricks."

Randy's face fell and as he watched Hunter slip out of the front door, he suddenly felt the need to grab Puppy, drag him up to the master bedroom and spend a very long time reclaiming his pet. In fact taking a look at John and the way his eyes had blown apart with pure and utter lust Randy nodded to himself knowing exactly what to do next.

"Puppy that's enough," called Randy firmly, watching carefully nodding in approval at the way his pet obeyed instantly.

Puppy broke the kiss with a little whimper and moved to stand beside the slightly stunned looking Kitten. He smiled at his masters, loving the way both men were looking at him. Slipping his hand into Kitten's, he squeezed the other pet's hand, whispering, "Don't worry. They are really nice guys. They can be tough but they are very fair. You'll enjoy it here."

Kitten looked over at him and nodded a warm smile breaking over his face as he replied, "Yeah I know I will. I sure enjoyed the welcome."

Puppy simply grinned and squeezed his hand even tighter.

Fin x


End file.
